


Conflict Resolution

by ReverseMousetrap



Series: Atlas 2.0 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Background rhack, Bottom Jack, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, PWP, Under-negotiated Kink, background gayperion, badass vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseMousetrap/pseuds/ReverseMousetrap
Summary: Jack's curiosity leads to more than he bargained for when he lets Vaughn take control.





	Conflict Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate one year on AO3, I'm posting smut of the rarepair I accidentally got myself into. \o/
> 
> This story fits in somewhere in the continuity of [A House Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352759) but can be read independently!

According to Vaughn, Jack had started it by being a sleaze who needed to quit letting his mouth write cheques he couldn't cash. According to Jack, Vaughn had started it by being an insecure midget with ideas above his station. In the end the distinction didn't really matter; either way, Jack was handcuffed to the bed frame and looking up at Vaughn with a vicious sneer.

“You haven't won _shit,”_ he growled.

“Oh, I know,” Vaughn said calmly, standing back to admire the view. He leaned against the nearest wall, his gaze roaming over Jack's body - tall and tanned and wiry with a hint of softness around his stomach. Jack's chest was rising and falling in sharp, angry breaths as he tried to struggle inconspicuously against his bonds, his rage belied by the outline of his cock straining against his briefs.

Vaughn began to pace around the perimeter of the bed, the soles of his heavy boots thudding against the floor. Jack kicked out in spite, but he caught him effortlessly by the ankle.

“Keep that up and I'll leave you here by yourself,” said Vaughn.

“Yeah, right. Like you could, you pervy little fuck.” Jack yanked his leg back, twisting his whole body against the sheets as he tried to find a comfortable position. “I know you too well.”

“Mmm. We'll see about that,” Vaughn answered quietly, climbing onto the bed on all fours. The other man watched, suspicious, as he swung one leg over his body to straddle Jack's abdomen.

“Damn, you're heavy.” Jack pouted, a habit he'd picked up from Rhys. The resemblance was uncanny. “Seriously, what are you made of? Concrete?”

Vaughn tucked the loose strands of his long hair behind his ears, deep in thought as he studied Jack's chest. His hands traced lightly over the skin, drawing patterns only he could see. “Don't worry. I've got something to distract you.”

“Ohoho, is that so?”

But the gleam in Jack's eyes vanished as Vaughn pulled a long, thin knife from where it was strapped to his boot.

“Wait, wait. Whoa whoa _whoa.”_ He licked his lips nervously. “What's this about, buddy?”

“Shh.” Sliding the flat of the blade along Jack's jawline, feeling him tense up underneath him, Vaughn couldn’t help the contented smile that spread across his face. “You probably want to keep still.”

He turned the knife to skim the tip over the man's throat, not applying any pressure beyond what it took to make him feel it trace over his skin.

“You sick bastard,” said Jack through gritted teeth. “I'm gonna gut you with that thing. _Blunt.”_

Vaughn didn't answer, seemingly lost in his thoughts as he drew intricate designs down Jack's neck and chest, watching the thin white lines turn pink and then vanish. There was fear radiating off him, but something like a growing fascination too; when Vaughn grazed the sharp edge of the blade against his nipple he shuddered, unable to hide the little whimper he made at the sensation.

“I think this suits you,” mused Vaughn.

Jack pulled on the handcuffs again, but with a little less urgency than before. “What, being your bitch? Because I'm not.”

“Honesty.” He leaned forward to study Jack's face closely, the lifelike mask barely seeming strange any more. “Under all that bluster, you're just a man like any other.”

Jack bared his teeth, trying to spring up and snap at Vaughn, but he was stopped by a hand on his chest and the flat of the blade against his mouth.

“It's a compliment,” said Vaughn, smirking. “Relax. I'm almost done.”

He threw himself back down onto the pillow, sulking, as Vaughn looked down at his chest in deep concentration. The tip of the knife finally found its place just over his heart.

“So this is what it’s about,” said Jack. “You're going to kill me and screw my corpse. Should've seen that coming, you filthy bandit.”

Vaughn said nothing, but slid the blade downwards in a firm diagonal line just hard enough to break the skin. Jack arched upwards with a wordless sound halfway between a whine and a growl as the blood rose to the surface, barely having time to catch his breath before a second cut completed the V shape on his chest.

“You sick _fuck,”_ hissed Jack. He looked down at the mark with wide eyes.

“A health hypo will fix that right up. No scarring,” Vaughn said nonchalantly. “Unless you like the look.”

“You do this shit to Rhys, huh?” He was panting hard. “Cutting up your best friend on the sly and acting like _I'm_ the asshole?”

“Course not. But you let it all out. I think this is good for you.” Vaughn held out the knife to Jack, angling the thin film of red towards him. “Clean it.”

“You're a goddamn freak, Tiny. I'm gonna kill you, you know that?” Jack laughed maniacally. “When I get my hands on you I'm gonna wrap ‘em right around your throat. Take you out nice and slow, so you know exactly what's happening. It'll be fun!”

Vaughn raised an eyebrow before hauling himself off Jack's shuddering body. Contemplating the knife for a moment, he shrugged and wiped the blood off on his sleeve before grabbing Jack's thigh.

“You’re _really_ gonna want to keep still for this part,” he said, and tucked the tip under the waistband of Jack's briefs.

“Don't you fucking dare -”

In one swift, precise motion he slit through the fabric and yanked them off with one hand, returning the weapon to its sheath with the other, all the while ignoring Jack's hysterical threats.

Vaughn kicked off his boots and started tossing aside the rest of his clothes, more focussed on efficiency than any kind of style. Once he'd stripped down he positioned himself on the bed between Jack's legs, studying his body, hands roaming down his hips and over his thighs with unexpected gentleness. It was enough to silence him for a moment.

“You _have_ done this before, right?” Vaughn asked in a low voice. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.”

Jack snorted. “Bit late to get all tender and mild on me, sunshine. But sure. What else are body doubles for?”

“Ugh. Forget I asked.”

He fished out the bottle of lube from under the mattress, the latest makeshift hiding place to prevent Jack from burning through the entire supply, and set his attention to slicking up two fingers with all the precision of a trained accountant.

“I've always wanted to know how you fuck,” said Jack, watching him intently.

“Oh, really?” Vaughn replied without looking up. “If that's the case, you could've just asked Rhys.”

“Please. That boy could get off from having his ass grabbed the right way.” He chuckled. “And he'd never say anything bad about you. He's really attached to you even when you're not dicking him down.”

A faint blush rose in Vaughn's face, but the main reason he smiled was that he thought for a moment he could hear a note of jealousy in Jack's voice.

“So this is purely curiosity on your part,” he said, nudging Jack's legs further apart.

“Yeah. I wanna know if all that muscle definition’s just for show. What, don't tell me you think this is some mushy bullshit?” Jack put on a high pitched voice. “Ooh, _ravish_ me, Vaughn!”

“Oh, I'm curious too.” Vaughn trailed his wet fingertips over Jack's entrance. “Curious to see what the great Handsome Jack looks like when he begs.”

“I'm afraid you'll be bitterly disappointed.” Jack's face split into a shark-like grin. “He doesn't beg for _anyone.”_

Carefully but surely, Vaughn slid the first finger inside him and he laughed with glee. “Frickin’ finally,” he muttered, pressing himself against Vaughn's hand. “Get on with it, you midget psycho.”

Vaughn gave him a second finger but held back from there, slowly working them in and out of his tight hole. Jack had hinted at practising by himself earlier, but overconfidence was his calling card and Vaughn was not in the mood to soothe his ego if he couldn't take it. To his credit, Jack seemed eager, the initial catch of his breath turning to a satisfied purr and his back arching slightly. His cock stood thick and proud, aching to be touched, but Vaughn would let him wait.

“How are you doing?”

“Just great, sunshine. Let me see that body of yours.”

With a grin, Vaughn sat up straight so that Jack could look down and admire the view, which he did with great enthusiasm. From that position Vaughn could also see the mark he'd left on Jack’s chest, sparking a new and strange and wild feeling deep inside him that travelled right to his groin and made him shiver in anticipation.

“C'mon. More,” Jack ordered. Vaughn withdrew his fingers to add a generous amount of extra lube, spreading some over his cock while Jack watched. “You look super hot, by the way.”

“You too,” said Vaughn. “But don't let it go to your head.”

Jack laughed, loud and genuine, and the two of them shared an almost warm look; Vaughn glanced away first, his face hot, and returned his attention to preparing for the main event. Soon he had three fingers buried deep inside Jack, drawing increasingly loud groans and demands from him as he worked him open, feeling him relax into the motion. He caressed the man's thigh with his free hand almost subconsciously, even pressing a kiss to his heated skin.

“Think you're ready?” Vaughn’s voice was rough with lust.

“Yeah. Let's get that fuckin’ dick, baby.”

He rolled his eyes and shifted his position. He’d been hard since he cut into Jack's skin, his cock throbbing painfully, and he had to force himself to take it slow and careful. Leaning over Jack's body with one hand on his waist, he guided the head of his cock to press against his hole, already imagining the feeling of that tight heat surrounding him.

Jack held his breath, letting it out in a quiet curse as Vaughn finally entered him. They stayed like that in silence for a moment, getting used to the sensation of being somewhere familiar with someone who wasn't.

“Talk to me,” mumbled Vaughn.

“I'm _fine,”_ Jack snapped back. “You bang a lot of virgins or something?”

“Excuse me for caring.”

“You're real sweet, Tiny. Now get to it.”

The first thrust was harder than it needed to be, Vaughn taking a savage pleasure in the choked-off gasp that slipped from Jack's mouth. He gave him a moment to breathe before placing his hands either side of him on the sheets and fucking into him again. Jack tipped his head back and spread his legs further, growling deep in his throat.

“Shit,” he hissed, lifting his hips to get a better angle between them; the next thrust slid into him just the right way to make his eyes flicker shut. Vaughn bit his lip, taking a note of their exact positions and doing it again perfectly - this time Jack let out a whimper, almost sounding angry about it.

Emboldened, Vaughn started to fuck him faster and deeper, thinking of every insult and fight and stupid goddamn joke and turning it into friction between them. Jack had taunted him at first but he was losing coherence, words coming out in short, breathless bursts. For a moment they weren't themselves, lost in everything, just two people in a world of their own.

True to his word, Jack never begged, at least out loud. But he twisted in the handcuffs, writhing against the sheets, alternating between shouting orders and moaning in pleasure. Vaughn couldn’t get enough of the feel of him, hot and slick and yet somehow unyielding, and he could feel himself getting close; determined to make Jack come first, he slowed down just enough to focus on deep strokes at the best angle to hit his nerves.

“Fuck - fucking hell - keep doing that!” Jack was panting, shaking and sweating, a few drops of blood rising on his chest as his pulse soared; Vaughn grabbed his cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts, and in seconds he was coming, heat spilling over his chest and stomach as he howled wordlessly. Vaughn gave it everything he had, determined to make him feel it for days, until at last he went over the edge too, burying himself deep inside Jack until he was spent.

When the static cleared, he looked down at the other man, who was collapsed on the bed in a daze, hair falling loosely over his forehead. “You're good,” mumbled Jack. “You're…”

“Don't say anything you'll regret,” said Vaughn with a husky laugh, holding onto Jack's legs to support himself. “Gimme a sec. I'll let you out of there.”

He was almost surprised when the first thing Jack did was pull him into a kiss, playful and uncommonly light on teeth. Then he shoved him away to rub at the vicious red marks on his wrists and trace over the cuts on his chest.

Vaughn offered him a handful of tissues. “Can I get you an Anshin?”

“Hmm, I dunno. Maybe I can give you a matching one. Like a couples’ tattoo. Think Rhys'll get in on that?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You put a scratch on him and I'll kill you.”

“I know.” Jack chuckled. “You're a freak, sweetheart. But I like it. Maybe later we can cuddle and watch a slasher film.”

Vaughn tried and failed to suppress a smile.

“Yeah. Maybe.”


End file.
